Adventure Summaries
Season 0: Planetary Heroes Season 1: Waypoint 24 Season 2: Redemption Season 3 It was a normal day on Redemption. Barrani was looking into the disappearance of one Jedi Knight, Cameron Dentari. He (Along with Erik Var), found that his logs were erased only days ago by his own hand. They also found that Asyr Trey’ala had landed looking for him, and left, without any confirmation. They gathered up the information and brought it to the only Jedi Master currently on Redemption, Neem. Neem, was in the middle of teaching a class, when a Jedi representative called Pacer Starstream of the Jedi Rangers walked in, asking for an alliance in voting a non-Skywalker into the position of Grand Master, the leader of the Jedi Grand Council, which oversaw all of the independent Jedi temples. They planned on voting Aro Las, the representative of the Baran Do Sages, as the leader. After confirming the plan, Starstream left. Neem was then interrupted by Barrani and Erik, as they walked in with information on Dentari, and the deleted records. Rel Pyzek comes in, saying how he has his personal reports, showing a suspicious ship came in that same day. They decided to check that ship out. During the transit, they were joined by Rayland (Duh, duh DUUUUH) and Ruhk, who were visiting randomly this day, overheard Neems conversation with Starstream, and decided to lend a hand. They talked to a customs officer, who said that no captain had talked to him after landing, and that he had no information to help them. However, on exploring the ship, they found a secret passage, with a Dark Side Holocron, and a symbol of the Resurrection Cult imprinted on the wall. Ruhk decided to open it, and started communicating with a Sith Lord, Darth Sedd, who was looking to train up a student, but he only trains one. So he tasked Josiah to kill the other apprentice, before he told him any information. He did not give a name of the apprentice. Barrani then noticed a Camera pointing at the wall of the secret passage, connected to a computer in the room. They looked on the data logs, and found that Dentari had been there not too long ago, accessing the Holocron, and leaving. They also knew the ship had come directly from the Cult Planet to Redemption. With all that suspicous evidence, they traveled to Coruscant, to talk to Asyr Trey’ala, Avanu (who is Redemptions Representative on the Grand Council), and Aro Las. Rayland talked with Aro Las. It went well, and Las was willing to vote himself into the Grand Maser’s chair. Neem talked with Avanu. He was taken back by Rayland’s appearance, but willing to work with it. He also agreed with Neems decision, and planned on voting for Las. It seemed like everything was going to plan. Nothing could stop them now! The other four members barged into the office of Asyr Trey’ala, threatened a Secretary, barged into a private meeting unannounced, threatened Asyr Trey’ala with violence (Ruhk pulled out a lightsaber), and were promptly arrested, and the Holocron was taken from them. This caused Aro Las to not want to vote with Redemption. Rayland and Neem, regrouping and talking with the Senate Representative, figured out that Ben Solo was being pushed forward as the Grand Master. Rayland, in shock, agreed that he was a good choice. However, after Rayland and Neem reconnected with Avanu, he considered the possible corruption in the senate from all these encounters, and suggested that Rayland take the chair. Thus, they set out to push Rayland as the vote. Kyp Durron, who represented the Skywalker Jedi order on Ossus, had not agreed with his planets decision, saying that Solo was too young, and not experienced enough for such a role. He agreed that Rayland, having tasted the dark side and returned, was much better in fighting off the darkness, and so agreed. Aro Las, however, did not agree. He was shaken by the capture of Redemptions Jedi, and instead planned on voting for whomever the Skywalker orders voted for. However, just before the council could convene, Rayland pulled Iskiala of the Dathomiri order, saying how they previously had voted in a corrupt ruler, and warned them to vote with Avanu, so as to prevent that. The voting started. The Senate, who had Asyr Trey’ala standing in for their normal representative, pushed forward Ben Solo, to the surprise of Luke Skywalker. Redemption, right after, put forward Rayland, to the surprise of all. The next vote was Iskiala of Dathomiri, who decided to vote for Rayland, shocking the audience. However, when Durron of Skywalkers Order voted for Rayland, the audience went into outrage, as the rest of Durron’s order wanted Solo on the Grand Council. Luke had to quiet the audience, saying how Durron could vote how he wished. Next followed Aro Las, who decided, in shock, to vote for Rayland as well, sealing the vote, and putting Rayland as the new Grand Master, replacing Luke Skywalker. Rayland then secured the release of the Jedi, giving the senate double vote on Galactic matters (Ie, not Internal Jedi Business) for the next year, a place on Redemption (?) and the promise to come down on the Jedi orders, hunting out Dark Jedi and Sith. Asyr Trey’ala also said how one of their peace-promoting ships was going rogue as well, with Scar on board, as well as the Jedi Rangers being as unorganized as they were. The senate also released Dentari, who was under the influence of the Sith Holocron. That Holocron was now in the hands of the senate. Mission: Emperor Raxamus the Grand and his Star Destroyer Friend A mysterious clone army had appeared! Emperor Raxamus (aka Raxa) made an attempt to seize the world of Mennitrace. They took it (using a Willbender to manipulate enemy forces) but the Jedi were able to get on board and defeat him, destroying the star destroyer. (Some of the stormtroopers also appear to be clones of James Tyber, or a relative of his. Apparently Mandalorians make good clone templates.) A presence that seemed to be Aiko was using a Willbender to coordinate the clones, but she fled once she was perceived. It appeared that this was an initial test of someone’s clone army, and more may follow. Mission: Exploring the Rubble of the Star Destroyer After the destruction of the Star Destroyer, it was imperative to understand where it came from. Some star port was creating Star Destroyers, and fully manning them. So, the Jedi boarded a piece of the wreckage, looking for the flight log. However, it appeared it was just not there, after many attempts to find it. So instead, they grabbed the engine block, and latched that onto the ship, to manually find where it came from. During this, however, one of our Jedi, Koi'rall, has been acting strangely, until he attacks Barrani, who strapped the engine block in. However, Barrani was able to hold him off effectively, until Kane steps in, and 'force pushes' him to death. Koi'rall was holding a tassel, which translated to "Fear will keep them from their destiny." We later found this to be the last third of the tassel. While we were exploring, Rayland found information onboard suggesting the Pantoran Sith he had sensed had previously on board. We were 'eventually' able to get an image off of a computer with a picture, including a full tassel, allowing us to get the order of the pieces. Mission: Here comes the sun, du du du du! The Jedi were able to find the last known location of the star destroyer, leading them to the planet KN75-28R. Nothing was known about this planet, as released as they jumped into the gravity of its sun, pulling their ship out of hyperspace. They managed, somehow, to land the ship on the planet orbiting the sun. (Context for planet, there is no change of time. One side is always day, one side is always night, and there is a ring of dusk.) On landing, they discovered a log in a disabled Y-wing, of a pilot landing here many years ago. They then met a Giant Robot, K0-0, quickly dubbed by the players as "Nerd Prime". He said they had died, and lead them to "Remember who they are". Kane quickly went back to the ship, grabbed some cleaning products, and sprayed at the walls, revealing what a previous resident has put there, including this re-occuring Female Pantoran. The Jedi walked around to the other rooms, discovering Raxamus, not remembering who he was, and painting in his own room. They also discovered a training room, detailing a force power described as 'Force Bike'. K0-0 was unhappy to see them in there, and made them leave. However, after offering an Oil bath, he relented. But, not too long after, they were attacked by raiders outside, shooting up their ship. Running back they, being smart individuals, ran at the raiders, without attempting to shoot them, yelling for them to stop. They eventually did, and realized they were not with K0-0. As they talked, K0-0 found out they were not clones, like the rest, and engaged them, with three Sith riding rocks. They eventually defeated the sith clones, and joined the raiders at their camp in the dusk region. They then met Moureth, a clone of Avanu and Aiko's late father, with no memory of his past. He was training his own academy. Halloween Special: The dark side of the moon After meeting up, the discussed leaving the planet. Hyperspace doesn't work due to the sun, so the only way off is with the force. There is one being who could do it at this moment, but he is in the dark side of the planet, and rarely comes over here. So the Jedi, dressed as scary monsters to 'blend in', went into the darkness. However, Rayland foresaw some warnings, but I don't remember them, so Mason should come here and write the things here. Walking up to the first house, Rel rang the bell. There they met a 'crazy cat lady'. She attempted to feed the players to her cats. However, they negotiated that if they can get her food for them, they can leave. So Rayland stayed with crazy cat lady, and the rest went to capture a spider. They brought one to her, and the cats gobbled him up. They were given some candy, the eyes of newt, and went to the next house. This time, they found a clone of a Sith, having issues with his werewolf powers. They managed to calm him down, and taught him to control the rage within him. They inspired him to become a Jedi, and thus he joined them, after giving them some candy. They then were attacked by a creature who essentially charmed half of the party, and seperated them, while the rest were attacked by skeletons. They were able to uncharm their friends, and fend off the skeletons. However, their werewolf friend was injured in the fight, and needed Rayland's Vong Suit to survive. However, they met the force user, who told them he could not leave. He protected 10 Force artifacts, that contained the essence of Sith Lords from a bygone era. They were held there, unable to return to life, as long as the weapon they were killed with remained undamaged. The players struck a deal. They could find a place to safe-keep them, aka on Sekot's Dark Side Prison, if He could get them off the planet and out of the system. He agreed. They returned with him and the artifacts to the camp. They loaded up into their ship, bringing Moureth and some padawans as well. On return, they discovered a Senate Star Destroyer attempting to apprehend them. They had been gone for a month, not a few days. The Redemption Order had been declared a Dark Order, with many Jedi going rogue, and the Senate had apprehended many. However, due to how the Order would look seeing leaders Neem and Rayland with unknown Jedi, an Immortal Warrior, and 10 Sith Artifacts, they decide to run away to Sekot for the time being, who had hidden herself from the senate. Mission: Quite a Menagerie The Jedi rejoin up with Kur'go, Scar, and Cameron. They were on the Menagerie, attempted to find and collect any Jedi still loyal. They also had footage of the battle above Redemption, which Barrani stored on his Datapad. They had also apprehended Avanu, who had been seen acting strangely, and had attacked them first. Kane wanted to talk to Avanu, but Scar had blocked them, saying it was not a good idea. So, Kane distracted them, as the rest of the party sneaked inside, and attempted to wake Avanu up. While unsuccessful, they found a recording, showing that those three Jedi had in-fact attacked Avanu first. Barrani stored this on his datapad. However, as he was done with that, Scar walked in, and mumbled 'a shame', as he walked out. When confronted on this, he was handcuffed by Neem (Against all odds), and then Scar attempted to engage, when he was stunned and knocked unconscious by John. Kur'go and Cameron then turn on Kane, who fends them off using the force. The battle eventually ends, with all three turncoats unconscious. They are sedated similarly to Avanu. They also contact the captain of the Sundown Guard. They meet up and exchange facts, that someone had been messing with their ships. However, he is convinced that our party is good. They do realize that these Dark Jedi in the order all have an origin - They were all students on Outer Trandon, under Avanu's Father. They also find a dead padawan, killed by those three, who had found the first third of the tassel, which translated to "Anger amongst them will threaten their precious unity." Rayland decides not to press accusations yet, because they don't know who is in control. Kane does ask about Raylands past. Avanu wakes up. Barrani shares about their findings, and Avanu confirms he was attacked out of the blue.